The present invention relates to a latch structure for an automobile tailgate, and, more specifically, to latch structure of the pin-linked type.
Conventionally, the closing-and-opening handle of a tailgate is mounted on the outside of the tailgate, and the latch assembly is mounted inside. A striker typically is mounted at the bottom of the tailgate opening, opposing the latch assembly. When the outside handle is pulled, the hook of the latch assembly comes off the striker and the tailgate opens.
In conventional automobiles, the outside handle is positioned upwards with respect to the latch assembly. Therefore, when the outside handle is pulled, a connecting rod moves downward and the latch assembly opens or closes. Because the outside handle is positioned upwards from the latch assembly, the design of the tailgate is limited and its market value may be negatively affected.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pin-linked latch structure for an automobile tailgate includes an outside handle that can be positioned up or down using a reverse-U aligned rod. Preferably, the structure is mounted between tailgate outer panel and tailgate inner panel. An outside handle is mounted outside of the tailgate. A first rod is pinned to the outside handle at the bottom and pinned to a ball crank at the top. A second rod is pinned to the other end of the ball crank and extends downward therefrom.
In one preferred embodiment, a latch assembly is bolted to the tailgate inner panel, pinned to the ball crank and bolted to a backplate. A connecting lever is pinned to the opposite end of the second rod. An open lever is pinned to one end of the connecting lever, which causes a hook of the latch assembly to come off a striker in order to unlock the assembly. A locking lever is pinned to hook at the top of the open lever. Wires are preferably connected to the locking lever, which is linked to an operating button.
When the operating button is pushed, the locking lever moves to left or right to unlock the hook of the latch assembly from the striker. In a preferred embodiment, the outside handle can be mounted up or down with respect to the latch assembly.